Lion Network
'''The Lion Network '''is a team of ancient warriors who enjoy on leeching on other planets, and a show to impress the Intergalactic Emperor, Morale. History Before Wild Knights It was formed 100 Million Years ago at the birth of Morale. Monsters were collected an Intergalactic bounty hunter known as Blue Fang. Meanwhile, Flowerchronos, another bounty hunter, gave Morale the information about the Wild Crystals, so he could steal them. Morale met his new servants found by Blue Fang, Domitraitor, Headron, Bugsphere, and Spikor. They all invaded on Zordon's hiding of the Wild Crystals, and he was destroyed into dust, and was transferred to another realm of Earth. Before destruction, Zordon seals Morale, and his four new servants in the Realm of the Anubis. Domitraitor later escaped quickly, and vowed loyalty to his master to help Headron, Bugsphere, Spikor and himself escape. In Wild Knights Wild Knights: Domitraitor invites monsters from across the universe to the Lion Network to fight the newest era of rangers. Some previous villains returned at Morale's Ancient Stadium, to hear the announcements for the beginning of a new era of monsters. Some of those villains include: Fury, Dayu, Curio, Deker, Galvanax, Doomwing, among many other villains and monsters. Domitraitor began the first attack immediately. In Handcuffs: It began to suffer it's first rock in the road. However, Headron, Morale's second general, returns to shake things up. While Vikor and Blossom were his monsters, they were destroyed. He promises results to Domitraitor, and entrusts him with his loyalty until the rangers can be ultimately destroyed. Nice and Smooth: Domitraitor and Headron were unexpectedly visited by Morale's secretary, Lady Bugsphere. She was suggested to grow monsters from now on. King of Heights: Spikor was the last one to return. He helped, but it was unknown for him to betray Morale. Return of the Armada: It marks their temporary rivalry with the Armada. Brought Sorrow: Spikor officially betrays Morale by attacking his former allies, and escaping. He was hunted, and was not found. Spikor's Revenge: Spikor fought the rangers with Spitshot, and temporarily Craftblade, Vikor, Ripjaw, Prisonator, and Picksaw. While the monsters were destroyed, Spikor can hear Morale's voice in his mind. Morale finally betrays Spikor as he betrayed him, and Spikor was destroyed, enlarged, and destroyed for good. The Blue Fang: The bounty hunter, Blue Fang, finally returns to cause havoc. He is proven to be a skillful fighter, and did heavy damage to the rangers. The Armada Strikes Back: Domitraitor, Headron, Bugsphere, Blue Fang, and the rest of the current Lion Network crew were attacked by the Armada, and forced to go into hiding. The Return of the True Emperor: Rather than Morale's return, Emperor Butterdie, the master of Arcanon, and superior of all other villains connected to Arcanon (those being Sledge, Snide, Goldwing, Fury, Poisandra, Wrench, Curio, Singe, Screech, Conductro, Doomwing, the Vivix, the Spikeballs, and the prisoners). Armada's Retreat: The Armada retreats to another galaxy. Sledge Surrenders: The Armada, Nighlok and the Lion Network team up to take Sledge to custody, and succeed. It marked the beginning of the Lion Network's true rise to power. Creator of Evil: The Lion Network supports Devius in his plot after being fully unsealed. A Nice Day for the Beach: While mourning Devius' destruction, they are alerted that Galaxy Warriors: The Movie is being hosted with Galvanax, Ripcon, Odius, Masakage, Badonna, Brax and Cosmo. Galvanax's Invasion: Gave the support to Galaxy Warriors as Galvanax invaded the world. It marked the final plotting of Morale's unsealing. A Pair of Pipes to Fix: Domitraitor, Headron, Bugsphere, and Blue Fang began to discuss the release of Morale. Where in the World is Tommy?: Domitraitor is close to releasing Morale. Rise of the Emperor: Finally, after millions of years, Emperor Morale was unleashed onto Earth. Morale began the plot to finish the rangers, his loyal servants began to plot a final plot against the rangers. It marks Morale's first true appearance, rather than a flashback or voice-over. Flat Defeat: Greenzillas were released. Undefeated Champion: Marked one of Galvanax's final failures and losing support from the Lion Network. Greenzillas were also released. Chaos Reigns Wildly: Morale finishes his master plan, and the end of previous villains begins. The Ultimate Battle Begins: Morale begins the master plan beside Domitraitor, Bugsphere, Headron, Blue Fang, and his current army. The Timehole: Morale unleashed the Time Vortex to break holes in time, to revive thousands of monsters destroyed in the past. While it fails, it gives Morale all the power needed to bring them back. The Takeover: Morale finally takes over the last of the networks in the universe, and has begun to reign over the universe, starting the four-part finale. Extinction of Humanity: Monsters across the universe were revived to fight the Rangers in one huge battle. These including generals, bosses, monsters, and foot soldiers from: The Venjix Computer Network, the Nighlok, the Warstar, the Toxic Mutants, the Robots, The Armada, Sledge's Crew, Butterdie's Crew, Devius' Crew, and Galaxy Warriors. The five teams of rangers are in the trouble of fighting all the rangers, and humanity is close to extinction. It also marks the death of Headron. Ultimate Showdown: Morale defeated Tommy in battle. The Ultimate Showdown ended in seconds as Morale and Domitraitor struck down all the Wild Knight rangers. Lady Bugsphere led the remaining rangers to a dangerous location, and was finally destroyed in loyalty to Morale, filling out the last thing she must do. The third part of the finale starts. Destruction of Earth: Morale's plan became big enough to be in the process of destroying Earth entirely. It began that the rangers began to fight harder, and became closer and closer to victory. Morale brings the entire plan to the next and final level, to end the entire universe, and escape onto the alternate dimension of the Universe, to be able to easily take over all life. The fourth and final part of the finale starts. The End of the Universe: Morale begins the final part of his plan to obliterate the universe. Domitraitor finishes a battle with the rangers, and is destroyed to finish Morale's plan. Blue Fang was also destroyed by Katherine, and the rangers fight the remaining monsters off until Tommy ends the battle and defeats Tommy. Morale fights in his ultimate form with Tommy one-on-one, and is finally struck down with the power of the entire legacy of Power Rangers, and fell to his death. After his death, the entire invasion on Earth's villains were all either destroyed by the wave of Morale's death, or purified if they had any good left in them. The rangers realize the similarity to Zordon's death, purifying Rita, Zedd, Divatox, and Astronema. It marks the end of the Lion Network unless there were to be any villains left. After Wild Knights After Morale's death, the only villain surviving was Flowerchronos, who was in a different galaxy at the time of Morale's destruction. He came to Earth and began his new plot to avenge Morale and the fallen army of the Lion Network. In Shogun Force Back So Soon?: Galvanax, Ripcon, Maskage, Spikor and Blue Fang returned after an unknown revival to them (it was however Flowerchronos). They were all eventually killed, and Flowerchronos appeared, furious. The Shoguns' Revenge: He returned to fight the rangers personally, with some of the greatest leaders in Ranger history. Those being: Xandred, Vrak, Butterdie, and Majorus. After they were all killed, Flowerchronos attempts to escape, but the shogun rangers and wild knight rangers teamed up and destroyed him for good. After Shogun Force It was never known if there were any members left, but as of Season 3, being Train Storm, no members returned. Marking the fact the Lion Network has come to a permanent end. Category:Armies Category:Lion Network